The goal of the study is to understand the biological basis for susceptibility to obesity in order to improve treatment and prevention of obesity.Human subjects can be characterized by behavioral and metabolic susceptibility to obesity. The study is to use overfeeding, fasting and exercise to characterize subjects on the basis of their metabolic susceptibility to obesity.